


Nowhere to Be

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 05:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: An odd way to start a date.





	Nowhere to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creative_writing_for_comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_writing_for_comfort/gifts).

With a grunt, Daisy sent the last Watchdog skidding across the concrete in a defeated heap. She ran her thumb gently over her lip with a wince, he had gotten in a lucky hit before Daisy had knocked him down. She quickly glanced around the rundown room, checking for more threats, and only relaxed when she heard the familiar sound of a chain jangling from the nearby hallway.

"All clear on your end?" She asked. As Robbie appeared in the doorway.

He nodded, "One less Watchdog hideout." Not that had been many of them left. After their main beneficiary was dead and she'd quaked their leader to pieces.

"Sweet, now lets get out here before any cops show up." She replied, pushing past him to lead the way out.

"Yeah. Wouldn't want the new SHIELD Director caught dishing out vigilante justice." He teased as they made their way through cluttered warehouse hallways.

"Vigilante? Me? Never." She innocently answered, glancing at him when he snorted. "Besides." She continued as they finally arrived at the dock entrance where they came in. "The LA branch doesn't even exist." Officially, anyway. Mack had wanted to establish another base. Just to have more of a US presence and so they'd have somewhere to go. In case of another HYDRA or AIDA event. So he sent Fitz, Davis and handful of other agents to the old SSR base they'd found to bring it into the 21st century. Then he put her in charge. Huge surprise didn’t even begin to cover it.

Daisy ran her through her hair as she reached the Charger. She paused a moment as she caught Robbie putting his chain in the trunk out of the corner of her eye. Before she opened the door and slid into passenger seat. She kicked off her boots as Lucy roared to life beneath her. Robbie climbed in soon after, hitting the gas and putting the lot in Lucy's rearview. 

As they sped down the highway, Daisy reached down and popped open the glovebox. Retrieving her phone, she fiddled with it for a minute before groaning.

”Ugh, its not even 10 o’clock yet.” She whined, let her head bump the window. If she went back now, Fitz would probably still be up. She took her job as director seriously, but there was only so much upgrading, unpacking and inventory one could do before starting to go stir crazy. It was part of the reason she jumped at the chance to spend her free nights with Robbie. Well, most of the reason. That reason turned to glance at her, so she elaborated, “If I have to do anymore filing tonight. I’ll cry.” 

“Your apartment, then?” Daisy shifted in her seat, she felt restless tonight. She wanted to do something else, not just head home, not yet. Robbie tilted his head, picking up on her feelings. It was probably the wiggling, and maybe she sighed dramatically. “There’s not a whole lot to do this late, chica.” Daisy let her gaze drift to him, he looked more amused than anything else. Then an idea hit her. 

“What about a movie?”

They ended up in a small, nearly empty theater just within the city limits. The movie they picked ended up being boring, so they snuck into a different one. They managed to see bits of two other movies before the staff caught them and they had to escape out the emergency exit. It was the most fun night Daisy had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 13 from the “right to the good parts” prompt list


End file.
